Removable and moveable elements installed on exterior surfaces of aerospace vehicles, such as hatches, fan cowl doors and other doors, access panels, engine cowlings, nacelles, and radomes may employ latches. Latches may be positioned in an open position to allow such elements to be opened, or be positioned in a closed position to prevent such elements from being opened.